


Sneeze

by Berryberryblitz



Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [17]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Funny, Ginzo is a good guy, Humour, Post-Heist, Storm - Freeform, kaito's getting sick, sick!Kaito, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz
Summary: A snowstorm starts briefly after a Kid heist. Both Kid and Ginzo didn't leave in time.
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Nakamori Ginzou
Series: Berry's Kaito One-shots/Short Stories [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509362
Kudos: 99





	Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 16 2019  
> Posted on Wattpad November 10 2019  
> Posted here March 6 2020

Kid shivered slightly as he held in a small sneeze, inwardly cursing the jerk that put up the false heist notice. Who the hell would schedule a heist during the middle of a snowstorm?! Sure he would be the first one to admit that he was crazy, but this was too much! Snowstorms could be dangerous! Now instead of leaving after stealing tonight's target, he was currently stuck in the rafters. He had to make sure that everyone at least left the heist location safely.

He held in another sneeze, grumbling softly to himself in annoyance. He was tired, cold, and maybe even a little sick, why couldn't everyone just pack up and leave already? Sometimes he really wished that his beloved task force wasn't so persistent. Sure their persistence led to a lot of fun most of the time, they were just so fun to tease but right now he highly disliked it. Wasn't the blinding white flowing throughout the air reason enough to leave? Surely if they stayed too much longer they'll be stuck here until the storm ends.

Oh, Kid blinked in surprise as he glanced down at himself. He hadn't noticed that his whole body was trembling from the cold. The warming pads that he'd filled his suit with had long since lost their warmth, he'd dressed light for mobility and hadn't expected to stay at the heist location for too long.

The thief shifted a bit before starting to rub his hands together and rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself up. He inwardly winced, he'd been crouched within the shadows for too long in the cold. He felt really stiff.

Another hour of crouching later and Kid was miserable. The power had gone out, halting the pathetic flow of heat that'd previously been present. Almost everyone had left besides Ginzo, the inspector had stayed behind to make sure all of his task force had left safely. Unfortunately, when Ginzo himself had tried to leave, his car wouldn't start due to the cold. He'd tried calling for a taxi but the lines were too busy. So Ginzo became stranded within the building as he waited out the storm, unaware of the fact that he wasn't actually alone.

Only a fool would risk going out without a car in that weather.

Another half hour passed and Kid's throat was starting to itch, he'd lost most feeling in the rest of his body so the itch was really hard to ignore. Indigos glanced down at the inspector as he held in a few coughs. Why was holding in coughs so hard?! The longer he held it in, the worse he felt. By now it was already too late, he couldn't cough now. If he started, he probably wouldn't be able to stop. Ginzo wasn't deaf and would easily pinpoint his location while he was too busy coughing. He really should have left while he could.

15 minutes later and everything became all for naught as Kid suddenly sneezed and promptly fell out of the rafters and onto the ground a few feet away from the inspector. He'd been both too stiff to catch himself in time, and too focused on not coughing to stop the sneeze "Kei-" Whatever Kid had attempted to say in order to salvage the situation was lost in a flurry of coughs. Ginzo gawked in shock at the elusive phantom thief bent over coughing his lungs out. He hadn't expected Kid to still be here.

Too stiff and tired to move the inspector remained where he was. He didn't doubt that the thief had some way to escape him despite how much he was coughing "Why are you still here Kid?" He breathed, not having the energy to yell.

Kid flashed a bright grin despite how the thief's body was visibly shaking. Wait, didn't magicians not like the cold or something? "I wanted to make sure all of my lovely task force at least left safely" The thief applauded himself for managing to speak without his teeth chattering. Though the small sneeze at the end took away a bit of his pride.

Ginzo scoffed, of course the bastard wanted to ensure everyone's safety. It was so like him, the guy had a bleeding heart "Of course" He growled, narrowing his gaze. The thief didn't look like he was doing too good, especially after the guy had coughed his lungs out "Think about yourself for once" He huffed "You can't go off and die from a cold before I catch you" If Kid looked visibly sick, he was morbidly curious about how much the other was hiding. Kid wasn't the kind of guy to visibly show weakness if he could help it.

Kid felt a little warmth at the subtle concern the inspector was showing him. He paused, suddenly realising that the warmth wasn't fading. Oh, that wasn't good, that wasn't good at all. He was supposed to feel cold, not warm. He needed to fix that. He glanced over at Ginzo before deciding on his next course of action. He needed warmth.

The inspector startled when Kid suddenly swiftly approached him, stopped beside him, and crouched down next to him, leaning heavily against him "Kid?!" He choked out in surprise before frowning, the body beside him was radiating heat "Shit..." He cursed when he felt the other's neck, it was almost ice cold. Okay, so Kid really wasn't good with cold. He contemplated his potential actions before sighing and wrapping his arms around the freezing bastard. He didn't want the idiot to die, nor did he want to capture the guy like this. It wouldn't be fair if he did. He'll just suck up his pride and hug the guy, then hold it over him the next time they met.

Ginzo woke up to warmth, he blinked his eyes open to see that the power was back on. He glanced around to see that Kid was gone, though he'd left his cape. He scoffed, said cape was currently wrapped around himself. Maybe Kid wasn't the only one with a bleeding heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompt was for Kid to do a heist while sick, I twisted it a bit to be more unique.


End file.
